


Good for Each Other

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: A collection of moments between Jeff and Annie from everyone else's perspective.





	1. Britta

Ugh. They were at the airport so goddamn early. She blamed it on Jeff. Sure, it was Annie’s idea to arrive _an hour and a half_ before Shirley’s flight landed, but Jeff readily agreed because he did whatever the heck Annie wanted these days. No questions asked.

Nut up and die alone, yeah right.

She was tempted to just sleep in and meet everyone at the apartment later, but she would never hear the end of it. And then there was the fact that they had to take separate cars because not everyone would fit in Jeff’s Lexus _blah blah blah_. She stopped listening after a while. So there she was, sitting at the airport flipping through an old _People_ magazine, rolling her eyes at the articles, while Annie and Jeff sat beside her talking about what color they wanted to paint their kitchen.

Ack. So domestic.

Of course, as soon as Annie’s phone rang, she squeezed Jeff’s arm, gave him a meaningful look, and hopped out of her seat to go answer it. Britta looked on as Jeff gave his girlfriend reassuring smile and pulled out his own phone. Britta watched him with curiosity, the smile still lingering on his face.

“What was that about?” She nodded in the direction of where Annie ran off to.

Jeff pulled his eyes away from his screen for only a second and went back to typing away, “Oh, um, she’s been waiting to get a call from her work. She’s in the running for a promotion.”

Britta raised her eyebrows, “Really? Good for her,” she smiled proudly.

“Really.” Jeff nodded.

“You seem…ambivalent…” Britta squinted at him.

Jeff looked at her and chuckled. “Ambivalent? Word of the day, Merriam-Webster?”

“Don’t be an ass.”

“Fine, sorry,” he still smirked. “And for your information, I’m not _ambivalent_ , I’m really happy for her. No one deserves it more than she does.”

Still squinting at him, she flipped her magazine closed. “Whatever.” And with that, she went to go grab another from the magazine rack.

She took some time to peruse the selection, trying to avoid the women’s magazines that offer her tips on “How to get the Guy in 10 Easy Steps!” She settled on that day’s newspaper instead. She was on her way back to her seat when she saw Annie approaching their seats tentatively from her phone call. She wore a nervous expression, so Britta held back just in case, choosing to see how the situation played out before making it more awkward than it needed to be. But it wasn’t so bad after all, because when Annie stopped in front of Jeff, a smile crept across her face and she said something that Britta couldn’t quite make out. But it must have been good news because Jeff’s face lit up and he stood and pulled her into a bear hug. Annie sunk right into him and Jeff held her so tight, gently rocking them.

He loosened his grip so they could look at each other and Jeff bent down so he could press their foreheads together. “Congratulations,” Britta thought she heard him say. Annie’s smile stretched even wider as she contained a squeal. Jeff pressed a long but chaste kiss to her lips and pulled away with the dopiest smile across his face.

Enough with the PDA, Britta thought and inwardly rolled her eyes. But there was a small part of her who thought the whole display was pretty darn sweet. She had to give it to him, even though he could still be an _ambivalent,_ stone-faced goober sometimes, he did genuinely care for Annie. He’d been president of the Annie Edison fan club for years, no doubt.

Before Britta figured it was a good time to head back, she watched as Jeff pulled Annie into one more embrace, kissing her head before they took their seats. He reached over and squeezed her knee as Britta sat down. She looked over at the two and smirked. “Good news?” She asked knowingly.

Annie squealed and squeezed Jeff’s hand that was still over her knee. “I got a promotion!”

Britta laughed and nodded her head. “Congratulations, Annie,” she said as she hugged her friend. When they pulled a part, Jeff was still smiling proudly. Dork. “Make sure this one over here knows who makes the big bucks in this relationship,” Britta nodded towards Jeff.

He scoffed at Britta’s snark, but he let it slide.

He already knew.


	2. Shirley

Since she was only back in Greendale for five days, Shirley thought it was best to book a hotel room over at the inn down the road. Britta offered her the spare room, but Troy and Abed were also staying there and she wasn’t about to scold them for the shenanigans they’d get into. Britta with her marijuana paraphernalia all over the place and the boys making forts throughout the whole apartment. Of course, Jeff and Annie didn’t have a second bedroom at their place, so they could only offer the pull out.

But just because she wasn’t staying with them didn’t mean she couldn’t come over early to help Annie get ready for her and Jeff’s New Year’s Eve party. The party was starting at seven but Shirley arrived at 4:30 so she could bake and help out. Lord knows the girl needed it, there was no way she could cook all that food by herself! And who knew how much Jeff would help, he’d surely be too busy sculpting those fine muscles of his…

And it was nice to spend some time with Annie in person rather than on skype. Speaking of Annie, she was quickly flipping through the pages of a cookbook, looking for a specific recipe. It was about 6:00 now, so she was frantically trying to get everything finished around the kitchen.

“An-nie,” Shirley sing-songed as she pulled out a tray of cookies. “Is there anything else I can do?”

“Um, maybe you could put out the tablecloth on the dining room table? And then the dishes I have out on the counter?

“Of course, pumpkin! I’ll go grab them.” As Shirley went to retrieve the cloth, Jeff waltzed right into the kitchen wearing a fresh pair of clothes.

“Milady.”

Annie looked at him exasperatedly, “Jeff! Where have you been?”

“I was getting dressed,” he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Everyone is going to be here in an hour and I still have to make the salsa dip and set up the hors d’oeuvres and make the punch and—”

“Annie! Annie, that’s why I’m here. I’m here to help you. Just tell me what you need me to do.”

Damn, that boy was too suave for his own good, but he could be sweet when he wanted to be.

Annie sighed and simultaneously opened multiple cupboards in search of bowls. “I need you to put the quiche and the cheeses on that tray over there. But make sure you put the crackers in between them okay? And make sure it’s neat!”

“As you wish,” he said, grabbing the plate of quiche.

Shirley chuckled to herself as she watched Jeff obey Annie’s instructions. Not much has changed at all.

She was just finished setting up the plates and silverware when she heard Annie’s wrath. “Jeff! You’re doing it wrong!”

“What? How can I possibly be doing this wrong? I’m just putting cheese onto a dish—”

“I told you—Put the crackers in the middle!”

“Why does it matter? It’s just the study group, no one is going to care how the food is set up!”

Shirley knew she shouldn’t have been observing the argument, but where else was she supposed to go? That apartment was awfully small…

“Ugh! Jeff! I’ve been getting ready for this party for weeks! It’s the first time we’re having everyone over and I just want it to be perfect! Is that too much to ask?!”

“I just!” He threw up his hands. “Dammit, Annie! They’re just—!” Jeff took a breath and ran a hand over his face. “Okay, look. I’m sorry. I know this is important to you.”

Annie sighed frustratingly and pressed a hand to her forehead. Shirley was dying to intervene but it would be rude to intrude on such a tense moment…but Lord she wanted to.

“Okay,” Jeff sighed. “Okay.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. “I’m sorry. I will fix the cheese, I’ll make the punch, and I’ll do anything else you ask me to. And I’ll do it the right way, I promise.”

“You will?” She asked exhaustedly.

“Yes.”

“Thank you,” she looked at the floor and pouted. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Jeff laughed lightly and pulled her into a side hug. He kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his middle. “We can do this. This is going to be a kick-ass party, Annie.” He rubbed her back as they stood in their little kitchen.

Shirley smiled and shook her head. They may be living in sin, but they were made for each other. And that boy would go to the moon and back for his Annie.

“So!” Shirley said as she re-entered the kitchen. “What’s this I hear about salsa dip?”


	3. Troy

Oh god. His brain. It hurt. He hadn’t consumed that much alcohol in a very long time. It was the kind of thing you strayed away from while sailing nonstop on a boat with LaVar Burton. Alcohol poisoning and seasickness do not mix well. Troy never drank that much anyway, but they were celebrating their reunion and it was the new year so of course he had to indulge! Plus, Jeff promised to share that fancy imported beer with everyone.

But after a moment of his eyes adjusting to a bright apartment…and hardwood floor…and the warmth of Abed’s boney figure crushed into his side, he remembered where he was. Still at Jeff and Annie’s apartment on New Year’s morning with the worst hangover he’d ever had. He lifted his head to find Britta’s head resting on Abed’s other side. Adorable. He tried to remember why they all ended up on the floor instead of the couch…and then he tried to remember why he wasn’t wearing any pants.

And then it hit him, he was reenacting the moment the luggage holding all of his pants flew off the side of the sailboat. It was particularly windy that day at sea, so he had to go into town wearing nothing but his swim shorts. Although… he didn’t have them during this particular reenactment…so he was in his underwear. He was drunk, okay?!

He was about to get up to search for his jeans when he saw the door to Jeff and Annie’s bedroom open. Jeff walked out wearing a grey t-shirt and sweatpants. He didn’t notice Troy was awake so when he glanced over at his sleeping friends he just shook his head and walked towards the kitchen. Troy heard the sounds of the coffee pot being turned on and the opening of cupboard doors. A few minutes later Jeff emerged with two steaming mugs of coffee.

Once he was out of sight and back in his room, Troy carefully pulled himself from his two other friends and crawled around looking for his jeans. He finally spotted them hanging from the potted plant outside Jeff and Annie’s bedroom. He crawled over on his hands and knees, trying not to make the floor creak. When he grabbed them he noticed that the door was left open enough for Troy to get a view of their bed.

Inside, Jeff was placing a mug on Annie’s night stand and opening the blinds on the window. He was about to step away when Annie reached for his arm, tugging him to stay beside her.

Jeff’s face lit up. “Hey. Good morning.”

Troy couldn’t really see Annie from his position on the floor, but he could hear the smile in her voice, “Morning.”

“I brought you coffee,” he said still smiling down at her.

“Mm, thank you,” she said sweetly as she tugged him down for a kiss. It was tender and only lasted a moment. “Good morning,” she said again and giggled as he pulled away.

Now Jeff chuckled himself and took the opportunity to kiss her again. “Good morning,” he smirked.

He didn’t get far because she pulled their lips together again. “Morning,” she whispered.

Now Troy heard Annie squeak as Jeff climbed over her and continued to kiss all over her face, mumbling a string of good mornings against her skin.

If it wasn’t for the hard floor killing his knees, Troy would have thought he was back in his old recliner watching a scene from one of the many romantic comedies Annie used to make him watch. But he wasn’t, he was watching two of his greatest friends sharing one of the cutest damn moments he’d ever seen. He eventually turned away to give them some privacy, but it wasn’t because his vision was blurry with tears! There was something in his eye, okay?! Like…dust or something…or his two friends happy and in love! His emotions!


	4. Abed

They were all in Apartment 303, spending the night together before everyone headed back to their respective lives. Abed felt as though it was a perfect callback to season three when he and Troy had their housewarming party. Although this time Jeff didn’t try to roll a die, Pierce wasn’t alive and therefore trying to terrorize Troy (who was rightfully back on land after his amazing journey at sea which Abed is currently adapting into a screenplay), Shirley stuck to brownies this time, Britta was _not_ getting high in the bathroom, and Jeff and Annie were overtly making googly eyes at each other since they’d been dating for a while now.

Abed looked around at his friends and nodded to himself. Still the perfect timeline.

His interest was piqued when he watched Jeff pull out his phone and study the screen. He nudged Annie and showed her his lit up phone. She looked at him sincerely and slightly nodded. Britta, Troy, and Shirley were too busy arguing about which version of Law & Order was best to notice Jeff and Annie’s interaction. It wasn’t until the two stood up from the couch and Jeff lightly tugged her by the hand and led her into the bathroom that everyone caught on.

Britta scoffed and watched them leave. “Those two can’t go more than two hours without doing it.”

Shirley shook her head and held the cross on her necklace, “Sooner or later life is gonna catch up to them and they’re gonna wish they were just married already.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Troy added, popping a chip into his mouth. “Of course they’re gonna bang whenever they can, they spent six whole years not doing it.” He dawned an emotional expression and sniffed, “It’s actually really beautiful.”

That sparked yet another debate between the three, so Abed felt as though it was the perfect opportunity to refresh the bowl of chips. He’d heard it all before, and he didn’t need anyone trying to change his mind. He ran the scenarios, and Jeff and Annie was inevitable from the start.

He made his way into the kitchen and pulled a bag of _Let’s_ out of the cupboard, they were still where he always kept them. Britta didn’t change much around the place. But as he opened the bag, he noticed the bathroom door wasn’t in fact closed.

It was left open just enough so that Abed could peak inside. Jeff was leaning against the sink with Annie hanging on to his right arm. With his left hand, he held up the phone to his ear intently listening to whoever he was talking to.

Plot twist.

It must have been pretty serious because Annie was watching him closely as he nodded into the phone, as if the person on the other end could see him. Eventually, he spoke, loud enough for Abed to catch a few snippets.

“Are you sure you’re okay? … Let me head over…fine. But we’ll see you tomorrow morning, first thing…Of course we are. And please, please, please let the nurses take care of you?” He quickly glanced at Annie and nodded. “Annie says goodnight.” He chuckled. “Love you, mom. Bye.” He slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and smiled sadly at Annie.

“Hey,” she said sweetly and rubbed his arm. “She’s gonna be okay.”

He nodded slightly and she pulled him into a warm embrace. Jeff instantly accepted and kept his arms wrapped tightly around her, his face pressed into her neck. They stayed like the for a while and even Abed knew he should stop observing for once and let them have their moment. He poured the fresh chips into the bowl and made his way back into the living room to the rest of the group.

He plopped down in his seat and Britta smirked at him. “Abed, we’re taking bets. What will their excuse be this time?”

Abed looked around the table and simply said, “They’re not having sex.”

“What?” Britta laughed. “Of course they are, why else would they have left for the bathroom _together_?” She side-glanced at Troy who was snickering behind his beer bottle.

Abed gestured back with his thumb, “Jeff was on the phone with his mom. She’s in the hospital so they were checking in on her.”

Everyone’s eyes grew comedically wide, completely thrown by what Abed just casually told them. “What on God’s good earth are you talking about, Abed? How do you know?” Shirley asked, holding her cross again.

“I heard them talking,” Abed shrugged.

As if on cue, Jeff and Annie returned back into the room, holding hands like they had when they left. “What’s everyone talking about?” Annie asked happily as she took her seat.

Everyone besides Abed looked at each other guiltily. Classic sitcom scenario. “Oh, you know,” Britta laughed awkwardly. “Just wondering where you cool kids ran off to!” Troy widened his eyes at her. “You know, since you were here and then…weren’t!”

Jeff chimed in sarcastically, “Great observation, Britta.”

Now she rolled her eyes, “Well you two are always running off together for _some_ reason we don’t need to know.”

“You’re right, Britta. We were doing it.” Jeff said bluntly while Annie laughed and swatted his shoulder.

Abed nodded to himself again. Balanced restored.


	5. Doreen

She heard footsteps…and voices. She took in the smell of stale coffee and faint smell of chemicals and remembered that she was still in the hospital. The pain in her hip was only a dull ache now but she still felt exhausted from the events of the previous day. She should have just listened to Jeffrey and waited for him before she went outside to shovel her driveway. But who knew everything would freeze over into ice so soon?

Unfortunately, the fall resulted into injuring her hip, but she did get most of the snow shoveled away. Of course, Jeffrey was upset with her over the situation, but he dropped everything to drive into Denver and take her to the emergency room. He stayed with her the whole time and refused to leave her side until she just about forced him to go home to his Annie. He really was a sweet boy.

Speaking of her son, Doreen opened her eyes slightly as she heard him make his way into the room, trailing Annie. She quickly closed her eyes and only listened to the conversation they were having.

“Jeff,” Annie whispered. “I told you we came too early! She’s sleeping, she needs her rest.”

Jeffrey huffed and whispered back, “I just don’t think she should be here alone! Hospitals aren’t pleasant places.”

Annie’s tone shifted to something much softer, “I know. But you didn’t sleep well last night either. You need to take care of yourself too.”

“I’m not the one who broke my hip doing something that a sixty-three-year-old woman should never be doing.”

If she wasn’t pretending to be asleep in the moment she would have smacked him! He knows better than to blurt a woman’s age out loud. And she was more than capable of taking care of herself, thank you very much.

“Jeff, give your mom some credit. I’ve seen her run circles around other women her age.” Doreen silently but smugly agreed.

She heard him sigh. “I know, I know. I just feel bad I didn’t get there sooner.” Oh Jeffrey, he always did this. He always felt like everything was his fault. Doreen assumed that ever since he came clean to her years ago he felt the need to overcompensate for everything.

“Hey,” Annie said gently. Doreen then opened her eyes ever so slightly to peek at the two. They were sitting in the hospital chairs beside the end of the bed. “Don’t blame yourself for this. She was going to shovel her driveway whether you were there or not. And you brought her here as soon as she called.” Annie then wrapped her hands around his upper arm. “You’re a good person Jeff Winger. You need to stop being so hard on yourself.” Jeffrey looked at her sadly and gave her a half-hearted smirk. “Come on,” Annie added, resting her head on his shoulder and grabbing his hand. “Let’s just wait. I’m sure she’ll be up soon.”

And that, Doreen thought, is why she loved Annie. From the moment she met her son’s girlfriend, she knew they were a perfect match. No matter what happened, she refused to let Jeffrey feel upset or angry with himself. He needed someone like her because it had been something he struggled with since he was a child. Annie was the only person he ever truly listened to anyway. They were good for each other. They needed each other.

“So,” Doreen heard her son say. “You think Britta will get Shirley and the Dynamic Duo to the airport in one piece?”

“Jeff,” Annie laughed quietly. “Of course she will, don’t be mean.”

Annie was good for that too. She never let Jeffrey get away with being _too_ sarcastic.


End file.
